


The Shadow Sins

by shrimpeater



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack fix accidentally turned serious, F/M, OC Oriented
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2360456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrimpeater/pseuds/shrimpeater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The military creates seven homunculi and Dante wants them herself. But when their lives come back to haunt them everything gets far more complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shadow Sins

Edward Elric couldn’t believe his own ears, Roy Mustang had just told him that the military was able to make and have made a Homunculus.  
“You have to be kidding, Mustang.” Ed said in a confused tone of voice.  
“Nope, they made the first one a few months ago and the last one was made a week ago.” Mustang said, “Would you like to have a look?”  
Ed nodded. He wanted to make sure that these ‘Military Homunculus’ would make his job with Envy and the other sins a little easier.  
"How many are there?" Ed asked.  
"Seven." Roy led him down the military base hallway.  
They walked up to a room that a sign on it read: “Do not enter”  
“Are you sure they didn’t make one that wasn’t…real?” Ed asked him, still unable to grasp the idea that the military was able to figure out the way to do human transmutation. Ed didn’t know that the military was conducting such a study, and the fact that one of the State Alchemist laws says not to do human transmutation made him wonder, why were they doing human transmutation?  
 _‘Sparked interest from the sins?’_ Ed thought as Roy opened the door and led him in.  
There were test tubes, human parts and every book about humans you could find. There was seven beds with what looked like bodies under the sheets. A bunch of alchemists in white coats were huddle around the bed nearest to the two.  
“Alright, what’s the condition of the homunculus?” Roy asked them as a few alchemists moved so that he and Edward would be able to look upon the face of the homunculus on the bed.  
As Edward looked upon the first homunculus he saw that it was female, she had green hair to her shoulders, and her bangs were over her face in the shape of a heart. All Ed could see was her face and her collarbone, a big blanket covered everything else. She was asleep, alive, but asleep. Ed had to admit that she reminded him of Envy a little, hair color and face structure-wise.  
"So this is the first one?" Ed asked them.  
"Yes, she and the others are still unstable and unable to wake up." One of them told him.  
"This is why we need your help." Roy said to Edward, going back to the original conversation.  
"So you want me to actually force the other homunculi to tell us what you’re missing...that's it?" Ed asked him with a sigh.  
"Yes, and I don’t want you to, it's an order." Roy said to him and then walked out of the room.  
Ed sighed again. "So what exactly do you called her?" Ed asked.  
"Were not sure what to call her sir, we just call her experiment one." The alchemist from before said.  
"The very first one, huh? Name her...Envy." Ed said and straightened up.  
"Envy? Why, sir?" Another asked Ed.  
"It's easy to remember, is that good enough for you?" Ed asked and then walked out, leaving the rest of them scared out of their shorts. Ed went to his brother Al, who was waiting for him outside of the base.  
"What's your next assignment brother?" Al asked as Ed walked over to him.  
"Come on, we have to find Envy and his loonies." Ed sighed.  
"Does the military want them dead?" Al asked.  
"No, I have a few questions for him." Ed said and then smirked, "Now if I was an evil girl looking palm tree, where would I be?" Ed scratched his head. He then looked up towards the roof.

Envy (on the other hand) was busy babysitting Wrath at the base. He heard from Pride that the military was able to create homunculi (how Pride let this happen is beyond question), and Dante ordered Envy to kill them. Envy obeyed with out question and dragging Wrath with him.  
"So Envy, the other homunculi, what do we do when we find them?" Wrath asked the older homunculus.  
They were sitting in a tree right out side the base.  
"We kill them, put them out of their misery." Envy said.  
"Why?" Wrath liked killing but he didn't understand why Envy wanted to kill something that was close enough to Envy himself, the same stuff as he was and all.  
"Just because, does it matter?" Envy said annoyed, causing Wrath to shuddered in fear.  
"Let's just get in there." Envy jumped to another tree and then on to the base's roof.  
"You know where it is, right?" Wrath asked as he followed Envy.  
"Of course. Pride said the third window down, in the second row, if we look at it from the roof." Envy explained looking down at the windows. A smirk came to his lips when he found the window.  
Envy jumped down to the ledge of the window as Wrath watched from above. Envy looked in and saw all the alchemists talking to Fullmetal Runt.  
Envy rolled his eyes, _'The kid can't stay in one spot, can he?'_ Envy then noticed the green haired girl on the testing bed.  
He titled his head, he could have sworn he'd seen that face structure before. He then looked at himself in the glass. "Duh." He told himself, wanting to slap his forehead.  
Ed walked out and the other alchemists began to scramble. Envy got a good look at one of the alchemist's notes, she had everything a homunculus would have, but they were missing something and Envy knew it.  
 _'Idiots, they're missing the stones, losers.'_ Envy told himself.  
"HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE?" Envy almost fell when he heard the pipsqueak’s voice.  
"Hey, I'm working here." Envy called to him and growled under his breath. It was Ed and just Ed.  
"Palm tree, come down here, we have to talk." Ed called to him.  
"I'm not talking to you, but I'll go down there and kill you if you'd like, Shrimpy?" Envy smirked, he wanted Ed to go into one of his fits. Envy looked back down at Ed, he wasn't getting mad like he always did.  
"Hey, what's wrong with you Chibi? You’re supposed to be mad." Envy protested, he was getting mad at Ed because Ed wasn't mad.  
"I just want to talk to you about the way your made." Ed said truthfully. Even though Envy was calling him names, he tried not to get mad and talk things out, he just wanted answers and if Envy didn't give them he'd make him talk. Envy jumped down, followed by Wrath, standing a good distance away.  
"Come on, Envy, let's kill him." Wrath said, merging a rock with his hand.  
"Relax for a second." Envy looked at Ed.  
"What is that makes you do what you do?" Ed asked.  
Envy laughed and then choked, "What's that mean?"  
"Your components are everything like a human, right? What makes you and your groupies super human?" Ed restated.  
"I'm not saying anything to you." Envy put his hands on his hips. Ed sighed, he didn't want to fight him, but he knew he would. "But I'll tell you if you give us what we want." Envy continued.  
"An equivalent exchange?" Ed raised a brow.  
"Yea, I'll tell you, if you give me those seven Homunculi, how about it?" Envy said, smirking the whole time.  
"No, they're why we need to know about the way you run." Ed said in a mad tone of voice.  
"Oh well, you lose." Envy shrugged and nodded to Wrath, which gave him the signal to attack, which he did. Wrath threw himself at Ed and began to swing his arm that was solid rock at him.  
Ed backed up, "Look, I would give them to you, but they belong to the military, I can't touch them." Ed said to Envy.  
"Uh huh, sure you would." Envy rolled his eyes.  
"How about something else, I'm sure there's something you need or want that I can get you?" Ed said, still trying not to get beat up by Wrath.  
"Wrath, wait.” Envy stopped him and looked at Ed, “I'll tell you what makes us tick if you give me Hohenheim" Envy smirk got bigger, Ed wasn't stupid enough to exchange for that.  
Ed thought about it for a moment and then said, "Sure, but it'll take a while and we need that information now.”  
Envy was in shock, his smirk was gone and he began to twitch. "You’re kidding right? No one knows where he is. How are you gonna find him?" Envy asked, bitterly.  
"I will. Promise. If I don't, you can kill me, does that work for you?" Ed asked.  
Envy thought for a moment, either way Ed gets the information and Envy gets to kill either him or Hohenheim, so it's a 'win-win' situation, in Envy's eyes that is.  
Envy shrugged, "Sure, just remember to keep your end of the bargain. You know, just incase you forget." Envy walked up to Ed and pulled his shirt far enough to see his collar bone, turned his finger into a little knife, and put an 'X' on the edge of the collar bone.  
"That should remind you of this, now, what was it you wanted to know?" Envy asked.  
Wrath titled his head, why was Envy being nice to his worst enemy?  
"What makes you guys super human?" Ed repeated.  
Envy looked around, making sure no one was around except them, he handed Ed a little brown bag from his pocket.  
"These are what makes us super human, I might have to bring more, that's only enough for one homunculus, tell me what you think of them in the morning and I'll get you more if you think it works" Envy whispered, he then walked off, Wrath behind him.  
Ed stood there with a little brown bag in his hands. He opened it and took out a shiny red stone. "What's this...it looks like the philosophers stone. What do they do with this?" Ed asked himself.

Ed ran back into the room where the military's homunculi laid. No one was in the lab so he let himself in.   
He walked over to the first homunculus and took the sheet off her head.  
Ed wasn't sure at first, but he opened her mouth and put a few of the stones in and helped her move her jaw to chew and swallow.  
That's when the girl snapped her eyes open, her purple eyes began to scan the room for the taste that she just enjoyed.  
She looked at Ed and then at the bag, she sat up and snatched it from him and began to eat the stones furiously.  
Ed was in fear, he backed away and watched the naked homunculus eat to her heart's content.  
When she was done, she looked at him, sitting up on her bed.  
"Excuse me, where am I?" She asked Ed.  
Ed was sitting on the floor, unable to move. "Um...Military base, central headquarters. Um...you mind covering your self up, please"  
Ed's face was red and he was trying not to stare.  
She covered her self with the blanket and looked back down at him. "Who are you?" She asked.  
"Edward, Edward Elric." He straightened himself up and got up.  
"Nice to meet you. I would tell you my name, if I only knew what my name was..." She whispered.  
Ed heard footsteps coming from the hallway.  
And before he knew it, the alchemists were in and swarming around the green haired homunculus, studying her, and wanting to run tests on her. Ed quickly got out of the room.  
He had to wait for Envy to return with the other stones.

"Envy, why did you give those stones to him?" Wrath asked Envy on the train ride home.   
Envy didn't answer, he kept his gaze out the window.  
"Envy, Dante's going to be mad when she finds out that you gave him that bag and one of our secrets." Wrath continued.  
"That's if you tell her, so unless you feel like dying very soon, don't tell anyone about it." Envy glanced to him and turned back when he was finished speaking.  
"So why did you do it?" Wrath asked, "This isn't because he's giving you Hohenheim is it?"  
"It's because it's either Hohenheim or himself that dies, and I'm fine with either." Envy smirked evilly, still looking out of the window.  
Wrath sighed.  
Dante was going to find out soon enough and Dante was going to kill him. 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on FanFiction.net by me. Because this story is being re-written the one on FanFiction has more chapters as of right now. Also we have a Tumblr: http://theshadowsins.tumblr.com/ . Here you can ask us and the girls your questions, see pictures of this AU, and updates.....occasionally. I do not own FMA or anything that you may see that you find familiar. I do, however, own this plot and any characters or settings you do not recognize from the series.  
> P.S.: This story is officially being beta’d by my co-author Ariy-chan. Because she re-read the story about a million times and her inner grammar Nazi just couldn’t take it anymore.


End file.
